The Green Eyed Prince of Mischief
by LadyLoki1125
Summary: Annabelle Woods is just an average women, she's in love with a certain Captain America and soon wedding plans come into play. But what happens when a certain god wants her for his very own? Language and Sexual themes in later chapters.. you have been warned my lovlies
1. Chapter 1

Music drifted through the halls of the museum, the rooms were filled with such a glow of life and joy all for the reason of food and spirits. Tony Stark was throwing a huge elegant ball for charity. But Tony had another reason why he wanted to throw such an elegant event. You see his best friend was a timeless soldier who had fallen in love with an ordinary girl, simply because she saw him as Steve, not the hero Captain America. Tony knew she was going to steal Steve's heart the moment he met her, to be quite frank she was brilliant, she wanted to help people who's lives have been devastated by greed. Her name was Annabelle Woods. How do you think I know so much about her well thats easy, she is me?

I walked into the museum surprised I was even really invited to such a beautiful affair dressed in dark blue off the shoulder dress with black heals and my hair pinned to the left side of my head letting my chocolate curls cascade down my shoulder. I looked around for Steve hoping he could find me dressed like this, I don't look anything like the way I do tonight most of the time I'm in jeans and geeky tees with a colored flannel with my glasses on, but tonight I was told specifically by Tony Stark to dress nice, he even gave me the clothes when he figured I didn't have anything this classy. I have always had a crush on Steve ever since we became neighbors, he was kind and very old fashioned, he told stories about this girl that had fallen in love with named Peggy. He was always so taken by her, so I stuck by as loyal friend, I never realized that Peggy wasn't here anymore until he told me what happened. I knew he was Captain America, the whole world knew but to me he was always just my neighbor Steve Rodgers 'Well,, a sweet man who listened to jazz and music from the 40's but thats all I knew.

I looked over the balcony and saw the room filled with people and how they danced it was beautiful, something I wished the world could be. My work has always been to help people who have been done wrong mostly I help families who can't pay for medical,food, even education, my work is my life and I hope one day I can do the world some good. I watched the people below dance, it was almost like time was still and that all that mattered was the beat of their hearts and the motion of the dance.

"Annie?" a voice spoke that knew all to well. My cheeks flushed as I turned around to meet his blue eyes. Steve was dressed in a suit with a tie matching my dress.

"Oh, hi..." I smiled

"You look beautiful tonight Annabelle." He called by my name it's always been Annie to him why the change?

"It's Annie, Steve that's what you call me so don't be so formal." I was blowing this my one chance of actually, I don't know flirting and here I am just scared.

"Well, my Annie doesn't look this dressed up." He laughed. Great now he's mocking me, wait his Annie?

"You see I know my Annie, cute glasses and nerdy tee shirts of movies I don't quite grasp yet and here she is looking like well ahh, I don't know how to say it."

"Like a freak.."

"Annie not at all!' He stepped closer pulling something from the pocket of his tux.

"If I want to see the girl I have slowly been falling for she needs these." He slipped out my glasses and put them on me.

"Their she is, there's my brown eyed girl," my heart felt like it was going to leap right out of my chest and run, which is actually what I did.

"Annie!"

I ran as fast as I could trying to come to grips of what just happened I ran into one of the rooms which was just a black room filled with lights like stars and there the most romantic and embarrassing moment of my life took place.

"Annie get back here." He knew where I was and when he found me I tripped backward pulling him on top of me. The room was silent our hearts beating in time to our breath.

"I-i'm sorry…"

"Why did you run?"

"I was scared.."

"Annie why did really run?" I could feel his smile in the way he said run .

"Because I'm not her!" I pushed him off me only to have my arms pinned above me and his lips on mine.

"Peggy is not the one I love anymore Annabelle, she was my first true love yes, but she's not you." The lights came on and there clapping in the entryway was Tony Stark.

"Look I get that you two are now a thing, I guess, but this is not the place."

"Hey it's not what it looks like!" Steve's face was beat red and all I could do was laugh.

"Come on Steve we might as well go enjoy the rest of the party, after all it is for charity." I got up and reached for his hand and he gladly took it as I helped him up.

"Annie can I ask you something?" Steve took my hand in his and pulled me closer.

"Yea, of course. Ask me anything?"

"May I have this dance Annabelle?" Just the way he asked was filled with so much passion and all I could do was smile and look into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Of course! I would love to." He wrapped his arm around me and we walked down to the dance floor. The violins and cellos played and we waltzed around, the night was perfect and just before the end he leaned in and kissed me again.

"I really do like you Annabelle, I want to see you again?" I blushed and all I could think was 'why would he want to be with someone like me?' and now he's just looking at me with these eyes that were pleading almost but also loving.

"If I say yes would this be real?"

"Of course it would Annie, I really do care for you..why would you ask if it's going to be real?"

"My hearts been broken way to many times…love never works for me."

"I have fallen for you Annabelle Woods, you are this adorable women who loves unique music and vintage tee shirts. I admire your heart and the way you help people, it may be hard to understand but you're more a hero than I could ever be.."

"You are Captain freaking America, I'm just a girl who helps people who have been tortured by the greed of this world!" He laughed and pulled me close.

"Annie, what you do is so much better for humanity, you help people and it's inspiring. Now I'll ask again will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Months passed and Steve and I were falling more in love. I showed him StarWars, all of the Back to the Future movies, even some terrible works of cinema; the Twilight franchise. Steve loved Star Wars more than anyone I have ever seen. He enjoyed the BTTF movies as well he even asked me if flying cars are even possible. I laughed and shook my head.

"The world of science and technology has yet to discover how to create flying cars. I think it would actually benefit the planet."

"I like how you view the world Annie, its poetic really. I know one day you will achieve your ultimate goal and do the world some good but for now you're still young and life is just beginning but I want you to know that I will follow you know matter where your dreams take you." He kissed my cheek running his fingers through my curls.

"Steve?"

"Yes Annie?"

"I'm really happy, that I became your neighbor."

"I love you Annie,and I have one question to ask well two.

"Sure ask away."

"I want to be with you for as long as I can and I want us to be more;'

"Steve are you asking me?"

"I know it's stupid I don't know what I was thinking.." He walked away leaving me in the living room. I should have known he was not over her its best I leave so I did. I ended up taking the elevator down to the parking garage.

"A beauty like you shouldn't look so distraught." A voice echoed inside the garage.

"Who's there?"

"A friend, you see I've been watching you closely Annabelle, it is quite a shame that your friend didn't ask for your hand, if you were mine I would treat you like the beauty you are."

"How did you know that..?"

"Why I know everything about you and the soldier. You work for charitable causes and moved in because it was close to work. You showed up to a gala hosted by a Mr. Tony Stark dressed like the Cinderella story you are and he noticed you as 'his Annie' such a touching story to bad its the end for you." His voice was threatening I could feel the garage slowly become cold. The cars began to grow ice and frost and there standing in front of me was a man with slicked black hair, green eyes and leather armor.

"Hello my dear"

"What are you?" my voice was shaky and I tried to back away from him but I couldn't move.

"Foolish midgurdian, I am Loki god of mischief and you are my new pet."

"Annie I was going to ask! I love you and I want you by my side;' I could hear him rushing down the stairs.

"Steve no!"

"So the prince has arrived how precious, to bad his dear sweet Annie will be gone before he even reaches this level." Without warning my hands and feet were bound and my mouth covered with a gag.

"I know, how bout I use you as bait for your Captain hmmm?" He laughed at me grabbing hold of my chin.

"To late for that! Now let her go!"

"So nice to see you again Rodgers"

"Let her go."

"Why should I? You see your friend here is going to be my new "project" of sorts." He smirked.

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this let her go!" Steve's eyes were filled with rage and he couldn't do anything to get me free.

"Annie, why don't you let reindeer games know how you feel." A cocky voice echoed as a laser flung Loki into a wall.

"Nice save Tony."

"Look you gotta get her out of here, he's unstable and needs to go back to his cage. We'll talk more when everyone's back at head quarters.

"I'll get her to the tower and you get him to SHEILD, wheres Thor?"

"On the way; get her to safety now Rodgers!" Steve scooped me up into his arm and ran down the lot to his bike.

"Who was that guy!?"

"A very angry god, look I'll explain when we get to Tony's place." He climbed onto the bike and tossed me a helmet.

"Get on Annie we got to go now!" I climbed on and wrapped my arms around him and we sped off. The wind whipped against us as we reached Tony's. Once we were inside I got off the bike and walked away from him.

"Hey Annie wait up."

"Why didn't you tell me, I knew you were Captain America but you're an Avenger as well? You saved humanity from an Asgardian psychopath! Why didn't you tell me Steve, why!"

"Because I was trying to protect you! I had fallen in love with you Annabelle when I had to leave you, I feared he would hunt you down, I couldn't tell you because he would hurt you." Steve explained as he ran to me pinning me between the concrete wall and his chest.

" That's why you were gone, to fight him?" I looked up at him his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"We found Loki in Germany and he was tormenting a crowd of civilians Tony and I fought him and were able to subdue him. I left to the cabin to talk to the pilot and he asked me about you and I told him that you were my world the only thing keeping me going. Loki heard me and begun to ask me question about you, I stayed silent but he was in my head I could feel it. He told me you were a beautiful creature and smiled. Shortly after that Thor grabbed him, that was not the best moment in our fight against Loki."

"Is that why he said I was going to be his pet?"

"Yes, and it get worse, once we had him in this glass prison he told me things that made me want to kill him, I ignored him until he saw one memory I had of you."

"Which memory?"

"We were on the couch playing Super Mario on the WII and you were wearing one of my tee shirts and adorable black and white boy short with bows, your hair was in low pigtails and you had on these Dr. Who Tardis socks on as you destroyed me. Your mocking became so addictive and adorable that I pushed you onto the couch and we made out. It was the first time we got that hot and heavy before our first time together." I was a blushing mess and I felt his hand on my waist and his fingertip press into my skin.

"Loki..saw me like that..please tell me that was it?"

"He said he would've used you like the toy you are. I told him back off that just gave him more fuel. The last thing he told me was he would have you moaning and begging him to become his pet no matter the cost." Steve rested his forehead on mine.

"Please don't let him get me."

"Doll face I will never let him touch you again, you're my girl and intend to make you mine so I'll ask again,' he got down on one knee.

"Annabelle Woods would you marry me?"

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve and I sat inside Tony's loft listening to Thor argue with him about how Loki needs to be taken back to Asgard and be under the control of Odin rather than SHIELD.

"Listen Thor, he's after Annabelle, someone let him free in Asgard he needs to stay here locked somewhere where he will never try to touch her again."

"You are not even comprehending the severity of him being on Earth again, once Loki has set his sights on something or this case our dear friends fair maiden, there is no holding him back." Thor was pacing back and forth as Tony poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Do I get any say here? " Thor, Tony, and Steve looked at me like I had just said the craziest thing.

"He wants me right, then if he escapes again then let me be the bait?"

"Annabelle that's suicide!" A man with glasses interjected.

"Bruce is right Annabelle, Loki will play your darkest fears to get you, trust me you don't want to be bait." Another voice intervened she had short red hair.

"Natasha, always lovely to have you here." Tony hugged her and she sat down across from me.

"Annabelle, we just want to keep you safe from Loki and we will make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you again." I sighed they were all being so kind but it was board line suffocating I had to deal with this freak on my own true he's a god, but he can't be that intimidating can he?

"Later that night after Steve went to bed, I lay there tossing and turning a voice echoing in my head.

"So you think you're safe from me my dear Annie?"

"Get out of my head!" I feel my subconscious scream.

"I know your darkest desires Annabelle how you want to be treated." The voice laughed

"You're not real!" I felt like I was screaming into the darkness and all this was accomplishing was making the voice enjoy my doubt.

"Oh dear, you think I'm not real? My aren't you in for a surprise." I tossed and turned and I could feel someone climbing on top of me. When I opened my eyes I was greeted by Steve his fingers grazed my sides, it was sweet and gentle, then it got rough. His hands grabbed my wrist and held them above my head with one hand while his other hand went under my shirt groping my breasts.

"Steve, what's gotten into you?" I looked up at him with a playful smirk.

"When I first saw you dressed like a common tease I knew I had to make you mine." His voice didn't sound like my Steve, in fact it was laced in arrogance and greed. One of the things I hated most in this world, why was he speaking to me like this?

"Steve, darling are you ok? You never get this rough with me so why the change?"

"Can't I play with you pet? That ring on your hand makes you mine does it not?"

"Wait you're not Steve!" I struggled in his grasp as his hand went lower and lower to my panties.

"I wonder what will happen if I touch you here, will you be fearful for long or will you submit like the whore you are." It was Steve's face, but the voice was Loki's and all I could do was struggle and try to get free.

"Please no, Steve snap out of it! Get out of my fiancé now Loki!"

"My sweet pet, I long to feel your touch, to feel your fingers claw at my chest and back, I know how passionate you are Annabelle and trust me the moment I'm free from this cage you are mine." He kissed me with such passion but this wasn't right his fingers were playing with my curls, as he rested his forehead against mine, an action that conveyed love. What was this, Loki seemed only to possess and claim but his actions reminded me of how two lovers kiss the feeling of warmth and happiness. I was terrified because he had me in a way that would dishonor Steve and would ruin any chance for us. Loki gazed into my eyes he saw the pain and confusion playing on my face.

"You think that this is just me falling for a simple midgurdian, this isn't a fairytale, no what I have planned for you is more erotic than your soldier could ever do to you. I'll have you screaming my name when I'm done with you and all you will want to do is be my little submissive pet, my toy. I know what you want, what you crave; the stories you read in your down time;" he laughed as he pulled my hair tight.

"I can do all that and more Annabelle, and when I return my dear I'll take you whether you come willing or not, you will be mine and mine alone do you understand." After that, the green in his eyes was gone and Steve was looking at me, confused and worried.

"Annie what happened why do you look so frightened?"

"Loki was here…"

"How is that possible I would have heard him come in, I would have stopped him from hurting you."

"He took over your body, I don't know how but he did, he said he was going to come back and take me away from you, Steve I'm scared."

"I'll protect you Annie no matter what he will never touch you again, I'll make it my mission to keep you safe." He pulled me close and even then I didn't feel any safer..

Months and no sign of Loki or any late night visits, I was a happy bride looking for a dress and venue I was very happy. Steve and I were planning our lives together and we decided to get married in the room of stars where we shared our first kiss. Tony was a huge help when came to planning because he only wanted to see us happy so he helped us with the venue and bringing in the people to cater and decorate. I was beginning to forget everything about that night but even I knew my joy was short lived I was trying on dresses and I found this gorgeous lace dress with a corset bodice with buttons down the back. I felt like a princess. Natasha and my friend Senna were sitting out in the lobby waiting for me to come out and show them the dress. The wedding was two months away and I had this dress back ordered and it finally arrived.

"My don't you make a beautiful bride." I turned around in the small room and there he was wearing a black suit with a green tie.

"You're not here, this is all just in my head." I told myself out loud and all he did was laugh.

"Oh Annabelle do you really think I'm not here? Well how about this does this feel real?" He pushed me back against the cold mirror and kissed my neck, only to bite down.

"Please just stop this, why are you even here!" I fought back tears.

"I told you I would be back for you my pet but for now this is just a friendly visit." my neck was hurting from the bite and all I wanted was to punch this cocky pain in the in the face.

"Now I want to make a compromise of sorts with you."

"What makes you think I indulge in your deal Loki?"

"You will if you don't want that stunning white dress covered in the blood of your loved ones. " I felt all the color drain from my face he had to be bluffing he had to be!

"But you can save everyone Annabelle you just have to break his heart." His finger twirled my curls into a tight spiral as he smiled at his ingenious plan.

"Please you can't be doing this Loki, I love him more than life itself, he's my family and my friend. I won't break his heart you'll just have to kill me before I hurt anybody." I looked at him and even though I was terrified I showed determination and courage.

"Has my pet become brave? Well no matter you'll do it anyway and here's how." Before my eyes he changes into me!

"See if you can't hurt the soldier I'll do it then you'll be all mine my sweet pet. Now before I leave let me get you comfortable first." Before I could even protest I was pushed through the mirror into some kind of cell. He returned to his form and pushed me against the wall shackling me into place.

"Oh don't give me that look my dear soon I'll have you a hot mess, but fear not you'll get to see your soldiers heartbreak and then he'll never look for you again." his lips crashed against mine and he back away into the mirror returning to my form. I watched in horror as he walked and smiled in my dress or a duplicate I guess to Natasha and Senna.

"You look so beautiful Annie!" Senna wrapped her arms around 'me' and I wanted to scream.

"You think he'll love it? " he said twirling in my gown. This was my moment I was to be the bride not him.

"Annabelle he will be blown away for sure!" Natasha smiled. I screamed in my prison feeling the bones of the corset dig into my flesh. The pain became to much and I blacked out. When I came to I saw him holding Steve's hand and they were in the room of stars.

"Annie what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore Steve..I don't want to see you anymore."

"NO!" I screamed into the darkness I saw the hurt in Steve's eyes.

"Annabelle why the sudden change of heart?" he held "my" hand tight and he was breaking I knew that look.

"Because I can't be with you anymore, you have become everything I hate and I need to focus on my life, it's over soldier." That did it.

"You! Where is she! Where is Annabelle?"

"You caught me." he changed back into his normal green and black leather with those God awful horns.

"My fiancé is not your play thing Loki, where is Annie!"

"Now if I told you where she was then that would ruin all the fun." he smirked and I fought inside that cold room watching helplessly as he taunted Steve.

"Loki tell me where she is now," Steve spoke through his teeth anger seething in his eyes.

"Well since you asked nicely,' he rolled his eyes and with a snap of his finger I was in front of Steve in my wedding dress with shackles and a collar and Loki held the chain.

"Annabelle you look beautiful." Steve was beyond awestruck which is what I wanted. I just wished it was when I walked down the aisle, not in this situation.

"Steve you have to let me go or he's going hurt everyone I care about. You know I love you and I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Captain Rodgers," my voice was cracking from the tears welling up in my eyes.

"My darling please fight it, we can protect everyone and Loki will never prosper, you know we can do it!" Loki was chuckling as he wrapped the chain around his hand slowly pulling me from the one I love.

"Now do you really think that some humanitarian could actually try to defeat a god? This gentle little girl who is beyond naive can't even protect herself from being captured, so tell me then Captain, how hard do you think she'll fight until she finally submits?"

"Annabelle is stronger than you think Loki. She has faced worse terrors than you!"

"Annabelle really? She is just a human, weak, spineless and made to be ruled over." That is it I have had enough of this, I took a breath and turned towards Loki.

"I been talked down to, shot at, stolen from and yes even kidnapped and I have survived it all! And you, think just cause your this 'god' I'll bow to your every whim, no thanks!" Steve was right I was strong, but nothing could prepare for what ensued after my outburst. The chain around my neck tightened making me gasp for air.

"You won't bow, I guess I'll have to make you." The chain pulled tight and my gasps began to splutter even my vision became hazy.

"Annie!"

"Enough of the games soldier, unless you want to see me defile her, you will leave now!"

"S-Steve just go please…"

"You better listen to her Steve, you see she is on the brink of death as it is and I don't want to kill her. Leave if you love her and she'll live, but if you don't I won't be able to control myself." I watched Steve leave as I passed out from lack of air. Steve left me here because he loves me but this might as well be my death sentence.

"Don't worry Annabelle, I'll treasure you more than he ever could." I felt him pick me up in his arms cradling me to his chest and his fingers brushed back my curls.

When I awoke I was laying on this gorgeous bed with satin curtains draping over the four posters of the bed. The sheets were the finest silk and numerous fluffy pillows, if I knew better I would say I was in Heaven, but even that would be a dream. The surrounding room was about the size of my bedroom and living room combined on the far side stood a beautiful ornate wardrobe and to right of that was this huge bathing chamber with a fireplace and a huge tub. To the left was a small study with books and a lounging couch thing I guess but the entire room was beautiful. When I looked down to make sure I was still dressed but to my surprise the wedding dress was gone and replaced with a white gown that reached the floor and clung to my body. My hair was braided and my last memory of Steve; the ring that was on my finger was gone.

"I see you are up and about now? How did you sleep?" that was Loki's voice. Great, he did take me away from my love.

"Where am I?"

"Asgard my darling, which remind me, when you get you to feeling better I would love to show you around. " He walked in and sat down beside me on the bed. He was wearing black pants with a green long sleeve v neck and a black vest. He didn't look like the Loki that captured me, but still this was just too casual.

"Do you like what you see Annabelle?" My face immediately went red and he laughed.

"No! I mean you're not in the armor and reindeer helmet is's just kinda odd."

"How is it odd? It's not like a warrior wears his armor everyday of their life. They do have other wardrobe options." He was mocking me and being playful, is he trying to make me forget Steve?

"I know what you're doing Loki and it won't work. Steve will come for me and when he does you will pay dearly!" I got up from the bed knowing that if I didn't move he would strike and I was not going to let that happen. Before I could even get away I was pushed against the wall, my hands pinned above my head with his leg in-between mine as he stood over me smiling that same mischievous grin.

"I was trying to be a gentleman Annabelle treat you like the rare beauty are but if I hear another word or whimper of that soldiers name then I'll make it my personal goal to make you miserable here. You are living in a palace, not some apartment anymore and you're safe from anyone who wants to hurt you. I could have you in my chambers naked and tied down to my bed at my mercy but instead I am giving you this and so much more than any mere mortal could give you."

"You can't expect me to forget him, he was my friend and the man I love and if you think I'll start to fall for you, well then, you have another thing coming Loki." His grip tightened on my wrists and as one hand wrapped around my neck squeezing oh so gently, enough to make me gasp for air but not enough to make me sputter.

"I own you now slut so you saying my name will be no more unless I request you to say my name is that understood!"

"You will never own me Loki I..' before I could even finish my sentence he slapped me glaring into my eyes.

"It's sir, master or my king to you, pet. Now be a good girl and get dressed," He released and began to leave the room.

"Oh, and if you're not presentable when I come back I'll dress you myself, is that understood my dear?" I didn't answer him, for I was fearing my actions and my very existence here.

"Is that CLEAR pet?!" his voice startled me and as much as it killed me inside I had to answer in a way that would 'please' him.

"Yes, my King…" God even saying that made me want to puke.

"That's my girl." He said as he walked out the door. I still couldn't comply with his demands and I began to search around the room for either a place to hide or even an escape my first place to check was the door to the balcony. I pulled at the door only to be thrown back to the floor by a painful magic blast burning my hand.

"Damn it!" I screamed inside my head as I crawled to the bed. Loki knew I was going to try and escape him and even then my will stayed strong, I had to keep searching and I will not stop till I am back in my sweet Captains arms again!


End file.
